This invention relates to reciprocating conveyors, and more particularly to a modular drive unit for incorporation into the elongated main frame support for an elongated reciprocating conveyor.
Reciprocating conveyors heretofore have been constructed as complete, integral units by unitary construction of all components. This procedure requires complete removal of old conveyors, whether they be elongated product conveyors within industrial facilities, or whether they form the bed of a mobile truck. In the latter instance it is sometimes necessary even to remodel the truck frame in order to form a bed as a reciprocating conveyor.